One Chance to be Human
by beefgir
Summary: Yuki has reset the world so that Haruhi never was god. Now the human Yuki has fallen for Kyon.   Based completely on the movie.   Complete. Only 5 pages.


Everything went wrong yesterday. Or maybe it was right… yesterday I was in a pit of despair. The thread connecting my world had come unraveled. Everything I had been a part of had changed, and it seemed like she had never existed at all.

Suzumiya Haruhi. The all powerful god of our time had up and vanished in the night. Everything she had ever touched was gone. Every person she ever met no longer knew her… or me. Asahina Mikuru… Nagato Yuki… they where the only 2 that I managed to find yesterday. But Haruhi and Koizumi just vanished over night.

Could it have been Haruhi who made everything change? What am I talking about? Of course it was Haruhi. Who else could it be? … But why? I thought we have kept haruhi happy. We where planning a Christmas party in just a few days. She could not have gotten bored with life already. No… something else had changed.

Scenarios and situations ran through my head as I walked with Nagato. Only a few minutes ago I had been in the empty club room with her. She was reading her book, and I… I just sat there hoping for the world to fix itself. Waiting for haruhi to come kick in the door and demand to know where everyone was. But nothing happened. So I finally decided to leave. When I told Yuki that I was going home, she got up and started to put on her coat. Had she been waiting for me? She said nothing as she walked past me out the door.

I watched her go. She was so bundled up all I could see was the top of her head and ears outside of her coat and scarf. But the top of her ears where red as she stopped in the hallway and looked back at me. As our eyes met, she blushed and looked away again. I looked at her a minute more, then closed the club door and went to join her.

We walked in silence, and my mind returned back to the problem at hand. How had the world changed? Was I in a different dimension? Why am I the only one to retain my memories? If I remembered everything, then haruhi had to have been involved. But then where did she go?

I felt a tug on my arm. Yuki had taken a pinch of my sleeve and held it between her fingers as we walked. I looked down at her as she walked next to me silently. Her face ether red with blushing or from the cold looked so different. She acted so different… was this really what yuki would have been like if she was never an alien? I went to say something, but thought better of it. Anything I could think to say about any of the current situation would just scare her. She was not the yuki that I knew. This yuki was just a girl. She did not have the intelligence of an entire alien race. She was just a normal girl. A member of the library club. But yet she acted like she knew me… To her, we had only just met yesterday. And now here I was walking her home.

I felt the tug on my arm once more. Yuki had stopped but still held on to my sleeve.

"Um…" she mumbled as her eyes flicked up to me, and then back down at the ground. The blush deepened. I looked around and realized where we where. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I had forgotten where she lived. We where standing in front of her apartment building.

I smiled. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" I chuckled. Yuki looked a little uneasy at that, then I realized why. I was not supposed to have been to her apartment yet. I looked around franticly for something to say or do, but there was nothing I could think of.

"Would you… would you come up to my apartment?" she whispered. My panic quickly left me only to be replaced with dumbfounded surprise. Words escaped me as I just looked at her.

"…. Yeah… ok…"

A few minutes later we where in her apartment. Without a word, she took off her shoes and coat and went inside. I stayed in the doorway unsure what to do. I had been here a couple times before, but that was with the old yuki. Now it looked a little different. Things where arranged like a normal home should look. There was a bookshelf, and a table with a heater under it. It looked like someone actually lived there. The last time I was here the old yuki had no need for a home. All she had was a table. The rest of the place was empty. I started to take off my shoes before going in. Yuki reappeared in the next room holding a tea pot. She just looked at me and then looked away.

"Would… would you like some tea?"

A small smile spread across my face. "Sure."

I walked into the room she was in and sat on the ground next to the table. She put down the pot and left the room. A moment later she repapered with 2 tea cups. She sat down next to me and began pouring the tea. She put the cup in front of me.

"Thank you" I said, and she flinched away as though I was about to hit her. She relaxed, and then took s sip of her own tea. I did the dame. The tea was hot, but it tasted sweet. I noticed her watching me expectantly, but when I looked at her she blushed and looked away again.

"I… I have met you before" she said looking at the cup in her hands. "Outside of school. That's why I was surprised when you showed up in the library club. I knew you from before."

I began to panic again. When had I met this yuki before? Had the old kyon done something before in this new world? I had no idea what I could have done since up until 2 days ago haruhi was part of my life every day. But now that she was gone, everything that I did will have changed. What could I have done?

"I'm sorry Nagato, but I don't remember…"

Her head sank a little lower, and I felt a small part of myself die inside. "That's ok…" she whispered. "It was at the library… in May of this year. You helped me make a library card"

I stared off into the distance trying to remember want she could be talking about… then it hit me. "I remember…"

It was the first time the S.O.S. brigade had done any activity outside of the school. At the time I knew nothing about Nagato, but she was always buried in the same book. I thought it would be good to get her a library card so she could get other books. But this Nagato should not remember that… so how did she?

I focused back on the room. "Hey, Nagato… could you tell me more about that day?"

She looked flustered, but nodded slightly.

"I went to the public library for the first time. I didn't know how to get a library card… but that day all the librarians seemed to be busy. So it was hard to ask any of them. Also I'm bad at talking with strangers… as I was worrying what to do, someone called out to me. And then… he did all the work to get me the card. I took the card and walked away without saying anything… that person was you. … I always regretted not thinking you… so… thank you."

I looked up at her. Her eyes where fixed on her hands on the table. Her face was bright red.

Suddenly I saw the last 2 days differently. She was not just putting up with me. She was waiting for me. She was so shy, she could not bring herself to say anything, but I know what she's thinking now. I saw it now too… yuki… she was so shy… but yet so cute… I could never have thought about this before when she was an emotionless alien. But now… now she was just a girl. An ordinary girl. A girl with emotions… a girl who could love…

I put my hand over hers on the table. She flinched, but did not pull away. I picked up her hand, and turned slightly to face her. She looked lost and panicked like she had no idea what to do. Her eyes flicked up to mine, but she blushed deeper and looked away.

"Nagato… is this what you have been trying to tell me?"

"I… I just" she stammered, getting more and more flustered. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face to mine. She grew silent as her eyes grew wide. Slowly I leaned towards her. Her breathing grew faster the closer I came. Finally our lips met. They where soft and warm as they kissed me back. I pulled back after one kiss and opened my eyes. Her face was still completely red, but she no longer looked horrified. Slowly her eyes opened and looked into mine.

I smiled at her. Her eyes filled with tears, but she also smiled back. I bent and kissed her again. This time she was much more willing. She kissed me back with just as much passion. She turned her body to face me more so we where both now kneeling and facing each other. I had one of her hands in one of mine, and the other on the side of her face. We where both leaning forward to kiss each other. I opened my mouth in the next kiss, slipping my tongue into her mouth. She flinched and I felt her hesitate as my tongue touched hers. But then she relaxed and slid her tongue into my mouth too. We kissed for several moments till finally I pulled back. Ever so slowly her eyes opened to look up at me. Her breathing was heavy, but she smiled.

"Did you like that?" I whispered to her. She nodded still smiling slightly. Her shyness seemed to have vanished all together. She got up and sat on the edge of the table in front of me. Now she bent down just a little and met my lips. We kissed again and again. She tasted sweet. I felt her hot breath on my face as we pulled apart. Our foreheads rested against each other as we looked into each others eyes.

I never realized before that I had fallen for this girl. This cute ordinary girl. There was nothing special about her but yet I had fallen for her completely, and I had only just realized it. I sat up and embraced her in my arms. She let out a little squeak of surprise, but did not resist. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her closer to me. Our bodies now rested against each other. Her legs where on ether side of me, and when she realized it the blush returned to her face. I reached up, and went to take off her glasses, but she stopped me with a hand. Our eyes locked for a moment, then she lowered her hand slowly. I took off her glasses and set them on the table. With my other hand I brushed her hair out of her eyes. She leaned her head into my hand and smiled at me.

The smile made butterflies start fluttering in my stomach. This time I was not slow, I pulled her face to mine quickly and kissed her again and again. She did the same and we kissed over and over. Her breath picking up once more as I left her mouth and began kissing her cheek and neck. She let out a moan as I ran my tongue down the side of her neck. I kissed my way back up to her mouth and she kissed me again.

I slid one hand up under her shirt and took hold of her breast. She let out another little moan in the middle of a kiss as I began rubbing her breast.

Her breasts where not big, but they where sensitive. She did not have a bra on I realized as I rolled her nipple inbetween my fingers. She put both her arms around my neck as she kissed me even harder. Her breath was coming in quick short gasps when ever she got a chance to breath. I massaged her breasts even more. They where soft, and I felt her body start to tremble a little as I held her.

The next chance I got to pull back her hands immediately went to my shirt. She quickly undid my tie and started unbuttoning my shirt. At the same time I pulled her shirt over her head. When it was over her head she bent forward and kissed me again. But then went rite back to unbuttoning my shirt. When she was done with the buttons she pulled it off. I shrugged out of it and pressed my body to hers. She gasped as our skin touched, but smiled. She was blushing again as I started kissing her neck once more.

I slid my hands down her back and cupped her butt. She took a shuddering breath as I pulled her forward. She came off the table and straddled me on the floor. Now she was higher than me as I sat back down. I began kissing her breasts. First the fight, then the left. Her nipples grew harder every time I kissed them. She let out a little moan as I pinched one of them.

"Stop. Please stop. I'm getting dizzy" she panted. I pulled away and looked at her. She was half naked straddling my lap as I sat on the floor. She was panting very fast, and her face was bright red. She had both hands on her face and was looking through her fingers.

"I'm sorry" she said "I … want to do more. I… I just don't know what to do…" she put one hand on my chest. She pushed me down on my back, and leaned over me. She looked rite into my eyes as she began licking my chest. Her tongue was warm as she licked down the middle of my chest. She kissed each nipple as she continued to look into my eyes.

As she kissed my chest I felt her hands on my pants. She unfastened my belt and unzipping my pants. She slid a hand inside. I took a deep breath as I felt her fingers wrap around me. She looked a little flustered as she pulled my pants down wile still straddling me. She felt my cock under her skirt as she sat on my lap. But she didn't do much more than that. She rubbed it a little, but looked a little confused at the same time.

"I…." she said, but when our eyes met she looked away again. "I… will do it for you." She blushed furiously and looked away. She got off my lap and knelt next to me. Taking my cock in her hands, she studied it. Then slowly she stuck out her tongue, closed her eyes, and licked it. Her warm tongue felt great as she did it again and again. She licked the tip and then took it all into her mouth. With one hand she brushed back her hair as she began moving up and down sucking on it. She was not amazing at it, but she had a general idea what she was doing. It began to feel better and better as she pulled it out of her mouth and continued working it with her hand. She looked up at me.

"Am… am I doing it right?"

I nodded. But she did not continue. Instead she repositioned herself by my feet so her breasts where on my lap. She tried to press her small breasts around my cock and move up and down, but they where to small. I reached down and slid my hand around the back of her neck. She slid up my body and we kissed once more. As she lay on top of me I unzipped the back of her skirt. She slid it down her legs, and began to pull down her panties as well. We kissed again and again as she finished undressing. When they where off, she sat up straddling my lap. I sat up too and slid my hands down her sides till they where under her now naked butt. I picked her up and put her back on the table. I knelt between her legs again and positioned myself just outside her pussy.

I looked her in the eyes. "Are you ready?" I asked quietly. She nodded slowly.

I pushed forward into her. She winced and cried out as I pressed deeper into her. Inside her felt warm and wet. Tears started to run down her face and I stopped immediately.

"Are you ok? I said concerned. She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Keep going. I will be fine"

I nodded once more, and with a quick thrust pushed all the way into her. She let out a cry of pain, but before she could say anything else I started to move. I began pumping in and out of her. Her cries quickly turned into moans as she wrapped her legs around my back.

I thrust faster and faster. The feeling was amazing. She put her arms around my neck and held me close. As we moved I could feel her nails digging into my shoulder. She had never felt anything like this, and it was amazing. I kept thrusting, bringing her closer to orgasm till finally her whole body tensed up. She clutched tight to me as her whole body spasmed. I hugged her until finally her body relaxed. I set her back on the table and pulled out of her. She sat on the edge gasping.

"But... your not done" she panted, looking up at me. She reached down and took hold of my cock once more. Sliding off the table she got on her knees in front of me.

She began licking my cock once more. I lay back down and she started sucking harder. This time she was better. She moved faster and sucked harder until finally I came. She let out a squeak as I came in her mouth. My body tensed several times as I shot more into her mouth. Finally my body relaxed and I lay back down.

Yuki sucked what she could off my cock then pulled it out of her mouth. She swallowed and gasped for air. She smiled shyly as me.

"Did you like that?" I asked. She nodded hesitantly. Then she crawled up, and lay next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, and we lay on the floor together.

But we did not lay there long. After a few minutes the door bell rang. Yuki jumped up surprised. "Oh no! I forgot! Asakura is coming over with food!"

We both immediately scampered to clean everything up and get dressed. Yuki buzzed her in, and they finished cleaning up.

When Asakura showed up she had a pot full of food, but I was still very uneasy around her. The Asakura from my time was a homicidal maniac. I still could not shake the idea that she would try and kill me somehow. But that night ended without incident.

After all that happened after that night, I still miss that yuki. The shy girl who was the only member of the library club. I know I will never see her again, but I would have liked to stay with her. But that's not how the world works. It could never happen. And it never will again.


End file.
